


[fanart] Cupcakes

by johanirae



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cupcakes, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by cupcakes and crack (and with permission from the lovely anno_Hreog), I made 2 illustrations based on the Avengers fanfic Loki is Sorry Cakes! This is the first :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anno_Hreog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anno_Hreog/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Loki is Sorry Cakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/490357) by [anno_Hreog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anno_Hreog/pseuds/anno_Hreog). 




	2. Not even my favorite brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not even my favorite brother, Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by cupcakes and crack (and with permission from the lovely anno_Hreog), I made 2 illustrations based on the Avengers fanfic Loki is Sorry Cakes! This is the second:D


End file.
